supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Equilibrium/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Frost Info Kogari is probably insane. Through manipulation, he has obtained the Orb of Jauda and the Stone of Lumen. Using these stones he plans to enact a ritual, stealing a small morsel of power from all in both Hyrule and Plixatus. Even those who would not survive such a process. His reasons are unknown, but it seems as if he believes he is doing the right thing. It is up to a group of heroes to stop him. RP Characters Kogari (Frost) Tempus (Frost) Patroclus (Icy) N (Ftag) Ferrus (Icefern) Lysander (Icy) Abban (Edme) In Plixatus.... Kogari was walking through the border between Hyrule and Plixatus. In his bag he held two strange stones. He was determined to do what he thought was right. A man in a dark cloak was watching him from far off. Smiling, he muttered to himself, "Now it is time to gather the heroes." He walked off, looking for people to help in his cause. 19:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus woke up in a small house. He had no idea where he was or who had brought him here. He looked down at himself and saw that his chest and stomach area was wrapped in bandages. He looked around to see who could have brought him here. Icewish ♥ 19:54, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus was walking near the Caligo Mountain, curious about what might be happening. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 19:55, March 30, 2013 (UTC) The man in the cloak entered the room that Patroclus was in. "I do not know who brought you here, but I may need your help. Along with others of course." 20:07, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus looked around and found a peice of paper and a pen on a smal, table. He wrote "For what?" and handed it to the man witb the cloak. Icewish ♥ 20:08, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus went into town to see if anything was happening. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 20:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) The man smiled, "A certain well-intentioned extremist you may of met earlier." Looking out the door he saw Ferrus, "Ah, there is another one we need right now." 20:14, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus nodded. He started to look around the house for his mask, which must have been taken off by the person who brought him here. Icewish ♥ 20:20, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus turned his head and saw a man looking through the door and walked towards him. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 20:22, March 30, 2013 (UTC) The man beckoned to Ferrus. "A certain boy is out of his mind. He believes he is destined to cause mass destruction. Which he is, just not nearly as soon as he believes. There are other ways to cure his condition that he could try, but he has gone for the fastest one. This way has... side-effects so to speak." 20:25, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus put on his mask when he heard ''someone say "Are you alright?" He looked terrified as he looked around the room, trying to fin out what caused this to happen. He dismissed the voice as his imagination, and started to walk towards the man in the cloak, still slightly shocked. Icewish ♥ 20:32, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "What kind of... ''side effects are we talking about here?" asked Ferrus. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 20:34, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "He will borrow power from everyone within a certain radius, which basically encompasses Hyrule and Plixatus. A lot will recover, some will be crippled for life. And the ones who don't have enough to give... will die." The man started walking. "The timeline splits right here. Others might come as we go. They might not. We should start going now if we want the largest chance of success." 20:37, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus followed the man. For geting that he most likely didn't speak sign language, he asked "Who are you?" Icewish ♥ 20:43, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus nodded understanding as he followed. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 20:45, March 30, 2013 (UTC) The man looked behind him. "My name is Tempus. That's all you need to know about me," he told Patroclus. Apparently he could speak sign language. 20:57, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "O.K..." replied Patroclus, not trusting the Tempus at all. --- A girl followed the group closely. Her skin, hair, and dress were all colored the same, ghostly blue. A few seconds later, she vanished into thin air. Icewish ♥ 21:15, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus felt a little suspicious, but shruffed it away. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 21:16, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Tempus kept walking, unflinching. Without turning back he said, "The ruined temple he is going to is in the heart of Plixatus. It will be a long walk, but there are very few possible timelines in which we get interrupted. This will most likely be uneventful until he knows we come to stop him." 21:19, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "What are these 'timelines' you keep talking about?" asked Patroclus. Icewish ♥ 21:23, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "You keep mentioning timelines, but what do you actually mean?" Ferrus asked. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 21:25, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "It's long and complicated," Tempus replied, "The simple version is this: Whenever something different could happen, a new timeline is created. These timelines branch off and different events in each occur because of them, and these timelines are seperated by a completely different dimension entirely, one normal people cannot see. There actually are restrictions on when a new timeline can be created as to make sure everyone has the same personality in each timeline. I can see this other dimension and as a result, see the different timelines that can unfold. There are so many, however, it would take a master manipulator in order to do anyting with this knowlege and it sometimes gets rather annoying." 21:30, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "Right...." said Patroclus, not fully understanding a word Tempus said. Icewish ♥ 21:42, March 30, 2013 (UTC) They walked to Plixatus, it was uneventful and nothing happened for a really long time. Except them walking of course. It was in the middle of the night and they were on their way to the ruins when a slime monster jumped out of the darkness. 21:49, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus realized he hadn't picked up his weapons back at the house. He quickly looked around for something else to fight with. Shocked, he saw his shortword and throwing knives rested on a large rock close to him. He quickly put the knives away and chnaged at the monster with his sword drawn. Icewish ♥ 21:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Tempus just stood there, unmoving. The slime monster spread flat under Patroclus' feet, attempting to slip him. 21:53, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus slipped and fell. Icewish ♥ 21:55, March 30, 2013 (UTC) The slime monster slithered away from Patroclus. It recollected itself back up to normal size and tried to attack Patroclus. 21:56, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus slashed at the monster with his sword. Icewish ♥ 22:03, March 30, 2013 (UTC) The slime monster dissolved into a shadowy substance. Tempus walked up to the substance. "He's gotten substantially better since I last saw him. He could barley form a simple creature however." Walking away, he said, "He knows we're here now, be prepared for more." 22:06, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus nodded. Icewish ♥ 23:11, March 30, 2013 (UTC) N flew in near Kogari and greeted him. Ftaghn Talk 23:48, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Abban looked around the area, and found the place where Patroclus, Tempus, and Ferrus were. ☆Edme☆ 02:03, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Tempus looked up, "New arrivals it seems," he commented. He started walking, "I do not have the time to explain the situation to you. If you must know, ask Ferrus." 18:45, March 31, 2013 (UTC) "Typical to leave me dealing with questions," muttered Ferrus. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:50, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Lysander was walking through the area when he saw the group. "Hey, what are you all doing here?" he asked them. Icewish ♥ 19:13, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Tempus looked at Lysander strangley, "You're here. That means the timeline that is happening right now is.... oh no." He started walking faster, "It is imperative that we get out of the current vacinity right now." 20:56, March 31, 2013 (UTC) "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about, but nothing bad's going to happen just because I showed up," said Lysander to Tempus. Icewish ♥ 21:14, March 31, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know what I have to do, but I guess I can join you too," Abban said. ☆Edme☆ 22:55, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Tempus, ignoring Abban, replied to Lysander, "You do not understand. The only timeline in which you show up is the one where..." The ground started shaking under them. 22:58, March 31, 2013 (UTC) "Um, what's that?" he asked, sounding worried. Icewish ♥ 23:05, March 31, 2013 (UTC) "You will be able to see it up close shortly before you die if you do not run right now!" Tempus started running away. 23:43, March 31, 2013 (UTC) The group ran after Tempus. Icewish ♥ 00:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Abban ran as fast as he can. ☆Edme☆ 01:32, April 1, 2013 (UTC) N got Nin to teleport him and Edme and Lysander away, but another trip would have to be made for the rest. Ftaghn Talk 02:26, April 1, 2013 (UTC) (Um, Edme's not there, it's Abban :)) Abban looked around, confused. ☆Edme☆ 02:33, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Tempus looked around, "Don't tell me Nin is here too. That's going to complicate things..." On the horizon a black sludge looked to be oozing over. 03:32, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus was going to ask "Why?" but he didn't have enought time. Icewish ♥ 03:36, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Abban stared at the black sludge. He was still confused and didn't exactly know what they were doing. ☆Edme☆ 03:44, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Another sludge, this time white, oozed over and combined with the black. The resulting gray sludge formed into a large huminoid creature. Tempus stopped and looked back for a moment, he was impressed. "Even without the skill to create a solid being he can still manipulate the slime into one. Either he is very talented or those stones are impowering him far more than I thought they would." 03:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) The two parts of the group met up again, and Lysander prepared to fight. Icewish ♥ 03:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC) The monster swung its gooey arm towards Abban. 04:09, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Abban bit into the sludge, but spat it out, and got knocked backward. ☆Edme☆ 04:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Lysander realized that his sword wouldn't be very effective, so he shot a blue-colored orb of energy at the monster. Icewish ♥ 04:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Nin shot light at the monster's back using its blind spot to his advantage. Ftaghn Talk 11:51, April 1, 2013 (UTC) The monster absorbed the shot of light, and its coloring grew slightly lighter. Lysander's shot hit directly in the chest and knocked the monster back. 14:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Abban got up and scratched the monster, then pounced on to it. ☆Edme☆ 16:20, April 1, 2013 (UTC) The monster was already off balance when Abban pounced on it. It stumbled even more backwards. However, more sludge filled in the scratch marks. 16:45, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Abban continued to scratch the monster with his small claws. ☆Edme☆ 21:34, April 1, 2013 (UTC) "Hold on..." Nin floodede the beast with light. Ftaghn Talk 21:45, April 1, 2013 (UTC) "What is this thing?" asked Lysander to Tempus, looking at the sludge monster. Icewish ♥ 22:17, April 1, 2013 (UTC) N's Reshiram used Fire Blast on the beast. Ftaghn Talk 22:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Abban stayed on the monster, scratching it. ☆Edme☆ 22:24, April 1, 2013 (UTC) The beast grew even larger when it was flooded with light, growing white in coloration. The fire blast created a hole in its chest, which it soon filled in while sacrificing some of its size. It attempted to knock off Abban. Answering Lysander's question Tempus said, "It's a Construct, one made of Dark and Light energies. Not Kogari's strong point, as a failed Construct results in a sludge of sorts, but he has been able to make due." 04:27, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Abban, who was covered in sludge, continued to scratch the sludge off. ☆Edme☆ 16:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Reshiram melted it with Overheat. Ftaghn Talk 21:01, April 2, 2013 (UTC) "Gross," said Lysander. "So how do we kill it?" Icewish ♥ 21:38, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Where Reshiram had hit it the sludge had dried and refused to reform. It attempted to hid Reshiram, "Well for one, don't attack it with light or darkness. Other than that, I cannot say." 22:57, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Reshiram continued to blast fire. Ftaghn Talk 23:05, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Lysander nodded and shot another orb of eneergy at it. Icewish ♥ 23:20, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Abban jumped off of the monster. ☆Edme☆ 00:26, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Lysander waited. Icewish ♥ 00:51, April 3, 2013 (UTC) The shot of energy and the fire combined knocked the monster down. Parts of it splattered when it hit the ground. 01:00, April 3, 2013 (UTC) "Is it dead?" asked Lysander. Icewish ♥ 01:36, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Part of its arm tried to move. It just flopped around on the ground unable to do anything. "No, but I doubt it can do anything." Tempus continued walking towards the ruins. 13:12, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Abban followed. ☆Edme☆ 14:39, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Lysander and Patroclus followed as well. Icewish ♥ 21:44, April 3, 2013 (UTC) N recalled Reshiram and followed. Ftaghn Talk 22:36, April 3, 2013 (UTC) They reached the ruins. As they walked laughing could be heard, echoing in the background. The group reached an intersection. Gooey Constructs came from the left and the right, some white and the others black. 01:32, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Lysander drew his sword and charged at one of the constructs. Icewish ♥ 02:02, April 4, 2013 (UTC) "Is this where the troubled person would be? That's what I can see,"Abban said. ☆Edme☆ 02:05, April 4, 2013 (UTC) He stabbed one of the constructs, but it didn't seem to have any effect. Icewish ♥ 03:27, April 4, 2013 (UTC) One of the constructs hit Lysander. 13:09, April 4, 2013 (UTC) N had an idea. "Everyone get back!" Sigilyph brought the ceiling down on the slow-moving Constructs. Ftaghn Talk 20:22, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Some of the constructs slithered out of the rubble and reformed, albeit weaker. Tempus rolled his eyes, "Of course, block the fast route, that's the way to stop him." 21:26, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Lysander said to Tempus "Um, what do you mean by that?" Icewish ♥ 21:36, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Sigilyph melted some of the monsters. Ftaghn Talk 22:03, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Abban attacked a smaller constuct. ☆Edme☆ 02:01, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Only a few constructs were left. They tried to surround N as he seemed to be the greater threat. "Oh, he just brought down the roof on the way we were going to go. But no matter, I'm sure that we have enough firepower to dig that rubble back out." 13:18, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Abban attacked another small construct. ☆Edme☆ 20:45, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Reshiram melted the constructs and the rubble with Fusion Flare but soon became tired and had to be recalled. Ftaghn Talk 21:32, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Lysander nodded as he shot an energy orb at a construct. Icewish ♥ 21:35, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Sigilyph helped with Psychic. Ftaghn Talk 22:47, April 5, 2013 (UTC) The very few constructs left slithered away under the rubble. "Finally! Now that that is over, we need to find a way past this rubble," Tempus commented. 23:20, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Lysander took out a book and started to read it. Patroclus tried to looked for a way througn the rubble. Icewish ♥ 00:21, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Abban found a small hole in the rubble. ☆Edme☆ 02:30, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Tempus looked around, "Hurry hurry. The amount of possible negative timelines are multiplying by the minute." 03:07, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Lysander took out his staff and muttered something that sounded like "skiá apokalýptoun poreía mou." The some of the peices of rubble moved to the sides, reavealing some sort of tunnel. It seemed dark and ominous though. Icewish ♥ 03:16, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Abban peered in. ☆Edme☆ 03:23, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Lysander started walking towards the tunnel. "Do you want to get through the rubble or not?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 03:46, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Tempus peered through the tunnel. "Nice work. The boy should be close by. Unless its one of the timelines where everybody dies..." Tempus stepped through the tunnel. "Well come on!" 03:58, April 6, 2013 (UTC Lysander reached the other end of the tunnel. Icewish ♥ 15:21, April 6, 2013 (UTC) At the end of the tunnel was a large door. Two slots were inside the door, one containing the Stone of Lumen and then other containing the Orb of Jauda. Kogari was nowhere in sight. Tempus walked up to Lysander, "What happens here may change the course of the world's fate. Of course a lot of things that go on around here do. Don't ask me what to do, that timeline only leads to death." 19:18, April 6, 2013 (UTC) "Um, O.K," said Lysander. "Can I ask you what those two stones are then?" Icewish ♥ 19:40, April 6, 2013 Abban looked at the stones and walked closer to them, wondering what powers they can give someone. ☆Edme☆ 02:15, April 7, 2013 (UTC) "Those, my friends, are the Stone of Lumen and the Orb of Jauda. Each containing the power of light and dark. It's strange he's not here struggling to get in to inact the ritual though. It'll take a minute for me to sift through the timelines to know what he's planning. Do what you wish," Tempus replied. 02:57, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Abban got closer to the stones. He looked at them, then walked away. ☆Edme☆ 03:56, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Lysander took out his book again and started to read. Icewish ♥ 15:12, April 7, 2013 (UTC) N thought of what to do. Ftaghn Talk 21:36, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Abban sat down, bored. ☆Edme☆ 00:24, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus waited. Icewish ♥ 00:34, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Abban got drowsy. ☆Edme☆ 00:39, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Tempus exclaimed, "Aha! That's why he's not here. Now whatever you do, do not... oh no. Jump!" Tempus jumped to the side. A blast of light his squarely where he used to be." 02:34, April 8, 2013 (UTC) "What?" Why?" asked Lysander. Icewish ♥ 03:03, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Kogari walked out of the other end of the tunnel and he pointed his staff at the group, "Whatever you do, do not touch that door." 13:16, April 8, 2013 (UTC) "Okay," said N. Sigilyph turned invisible and inched twoard the door. N pretended to recall him. Ftaghn Talk 20:19, April 8, 2013 (UTC) "O.K then..." said Lysander, slowly reaching for his sword. Icewish ♥ 21:36, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Kogari glared at Lysander, he attempted to shoot Lysander with a bolt of light. 21:52, April 8, 2013 (UTC) The light burned Lysander's skin around his shoulder very badly. Lysander cringed in pain and placed his hand on the scorched area of his arm. He then drew his sword and charged at Kogari. Icewish ♥ 22:29, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Kogari drew up a shield of darkness in order to try and counter the attack. 22:47, April 8, 2013 (UTC) The sheild shattered and Lysander sliced Kogari's chest, though he seemed to have slipped just before and the wound wasn't very deep. Icewish ♥ 22:53, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Reshiram blasted Kogari. Sigilyph slipped unnoticed through the door and observed. Ftaghn Talk 23:19, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Kogari put up a shield a split second before the fire hit. It circled around the shield of darkness, singing him. Angry, he put his staff in front of him. Visible energy surged from the two stones onto opposite sides of his staff. His wounds noticebly healed. "N, I'm sure you remember that I can absorb magical energy. Well, wouldn't I be most powerful near two great sources of magical energy right there?" When Sigilyph entered the room he saw a large room with a circular stone stand in the center. On the stand there were two pedistals, each with an indent that seems to be able to hold a stone. As Sigilyph entered the room a mark started glowing where he went through. Lines spread outwards from that point and the door started opening. When Kogari saw this he said, "Now, I could tell you my story about how I am right in doing this, but you won't listen. Instead, I think I am going to do the ritual. Thank you for opening the door." He stepped forward. 02:19, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus threw a knife at Kogari. --- Lysander didn't know what to do. He wanted to turn into his "demon form" as others called it. Some sort of a monsterous serpent of darkness, he, and everyone else knew it was a form of evil. Though, at this time, he felt like there was nothing else he could do. Icewish ♥ 02:44, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Kogari tried the dodge the knife with no time to put up a shield. It grazed his arm, which soon after started to bleed. He walked closer to the door. He then stopped and looked at Lysander, "I can feel magic within you. Dark magic. Where did you receive your training?" 03:05, April 9, 2013 (UTC) "Um...Kryo Academy of Education...why do you want to know," said Lysander, inching back slightly. Icewish ♥ 03:11, April 9, 2013 (UTC) "Kryo? I did not know they taught dark magic to the extent I sense in you. You seem familiar somehow, do I..." Kogari seemed totally distracted, in deep thought. 03:34, April 9, 2013 (UTC) "Well, I did take a class over winter break..." replied Lysander to Kogari. He then whispered to the group "Quick, someone hit him over the head while I keep him distracted!" Icewish ♥ 03:43, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Abban pounced on him from the back,and hit him on the back of his head. He pinned him down. ☆Edme☆ 03:48, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Kogari struggled to get Abban off of him, eventually hitting him with a blast of light. 13:17, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Lysander punched Kogari in the face. Icewish ♥ 19:39, April 9, 2013 (UTC) "Yes," N said. "But I also remember that one thing can overwhelm you..." Just then Nin flooded Kogari with pure magical energy. 19:57, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Kogari put his hands to his head. "Don't you understad.... this is exactly what I wanted to stop..." Kogari drew on the power from the Orb of Jauda. Dark power surged through him, countering the light. "Please.... people will die...." 21:20, April 9, 2013 (UTC) "But people will die this way as well!" shouted Lysander, angrily. Suddenly, his eyes vanished and he started to transform into this snake-like monster. Lysander, in his dark, monstrous form, chnaged at tghe Orb of Jauda. He raised on of his hands, which were now reptilian claws, to smash the orb. Icewish ♥ 21:39, April 9, 2013 (UTC) In Lysander's attempt to smash the Orb, he sent a large dark surge through the orb towards Kogari. The darkness began to overcome the light. Kogari screamed towards the sky, obviously in pain. Suddenly there was a grey flash. There was an echoing laugh all around the heroes, sounding like Tempus. Both Tempus and Kogari were gone. The ruins around the group began to crumble around them. 21:44, April 9, 2013 (UTC) "I should have seen this coming...." said Patroclus. Lysander quickly turned back into his human form and looked for a way out. Icewish ♥ 21:50, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Abban remembered the legends of Ga'Hoole. The great king Hoole had wanted to get rid of all magic from the owl kingdoms. Now he knew why, magic was dangerous, good or bad. ☆Edme☆ 23:42, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Lysander picked up Abban and started runing towards the exit. Icewish ♥ 23:51, April 9, 2013 (UTC) The ruins started to crumble even furthur, and the echoing taunting laugh continued. The room they used to be in was now redused to rubble. Constructs started slithering out of the shadows, going insane now that they have no mastser. 00:06, April 10, 2013 (UTC) The group escaped just before the ruins collapsed. Icewish ♥ 00:32, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Abban said, "For Kogari we must look, but the air around us shook." ☆Edme☆ 02:14, April 10, 2013 (UTC) N began to tear up. "It shouldn't have ended this way..." "Stop bawling," said Nin. "He's still somewhere." 20:02, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Abban tried to track Kogari and Tempus, and thought he smelled something... ☆Edme☆ 02:05, April 11, 2013 (UTC) N followed. Ftaghn Talk 20:28, April 11, 2013 (UTC) (Sorry, I've been off of the computer for a while). The echoing laughing continued. Tempus' voice surrounded the group saying, "It's futile, we are gone. Thank you for bringing Kogari to this plane of existance, I am ever so greatful. This is the best timeline that could off happened out of millions! Stop searching, you will not find us. Tempus continued laughing until his voice faded away, gone.... 21:38, April 11, 2013 (UTC) THE END Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay